


Roll of the dice: ship whore Canada

by Teakany



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - High School, Comfort, Drabbles, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Minor Angst, Mpreg, Rated T for language, Trans Character, may add more tags as I go~, writing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada in a bunch of snap shots, eleven pairings, some rare. All situations selected by rolling dice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MapleTea

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the list of what i was rolling from! It gives you an idea of what may be coming, but you won't know the pairings or who A or B is until I put it up! There will be different AU's for different chapters. I'm probably going to do something like this with Romano later because he's my other ship whore. 
> 
> They're all going to be pretty short, just little snap shots about the situation's with fluffy endings. (Maybe it's my way of making up for Gilded cages? who knows!)
> 
> A is cold and refuses to take B's jacket
> 
> A is ill and B is caring for him 
> 
> A confessing to B that he's not a Beta, he's really an Omega who feels like an Alpha. 
> 
> A is high and thinks hes a Disney princess while B tries to clam him down
> 
> A is helping B study for an exam
> 
> ____ and Matthew's car breaks down and they're stranded
> 
> _____ tries to surprise Matthew with pancakes and it goes horribly wrong
> 
> Matthew is teaching ____ to tap a maple tree
> 
> A is pregnant and B has to go through a labour simulator after saying its no big deal
> 
> A is cast opposite B in the all boys school production of Romeo and Juliet and they're running lines.
> 
> Mathew and ____ are paired up for a baby project for health class.
> 
>  
> 
> I decided to add tags as I put them up XD It makes more sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Matthew is cold and refuses to take Arthur's jacket_

It was colder than Matthew had anticipated. He had counted on his hardy Canadian blood to keep him toasty against the British chill… It obviously had been too long since he’d been to BC because as he and Arthur walked back to Arthur’s house from the shops Matthew couldn’t hold back a shiver. He hadn’t anticipated the wet cold of the coastal air burrowing under his skin when he passed on putting on his coat

“Here” Arthur said shrugging out of his coat, leaving himself in a sweater and handing the only t-shirted Matthew his jacket “Put this on or you’ll catch your death” he said with a concerned, and somewhat annoyed, frown.

“N-No That’s okay… I’m fine” he whispered flashing the Brit a smile. 

Arthur looked him over narrowing his eyes, but shrugged the jacket back on with a sigh “If you insist...” 

It was another block down and Matthew was cursing himself. It was just a little cold! He'd been though winters as far north as he could go! He did the polar bear swim! But now, in this little bit of damn cold, he couldn’t stop shivering! He kept his jaw decidedly clamped shut to stop his teeth chattering, hands stuffed in his jean pockets looking for warmth

“poppet..” 

“mmhmm?” Matthew answered without opening his mouth, lest he start chattering, and looked over at Arthur, 

The older nation took his coat off again “Take it, please” His voice and face were gentle in a way few people ever saw, and Matthew blushed slightly. 

“I-I’m f-f-fine Arthur, R-really…” Matthew insisted with a weaker smile, his pride at risk. 

Arthur glared now, that face everyone knew. Matthew ducked his head a bit under it as he had when he was a child. It probably looked silly now as an adult with two inches on Arthur. The British nation stopped and snapped at him, “Either you take this damn coat willingly or so help me I will box your ears and force it on you like the child you’re acting.” He held his glare for a moment before his voice got softer looking away with pinkened ears, “ I won’t have you getting sick, so just take the bloody thing.”

Matthew considered continuing to argue...but it was another three blocks and he really was cold... “But won’t you get cold?”

“I’ll be fine. I wore it more for the look than need… my sweaters thick enough” He grumbled, Matthew nodded and took it. He knew arguing was useless any how, so he just slid it on and blushing with a small smile at the warmth and smell of the other surrounding him.

“Thank you Arthur” He said, leaning over to place a kiss on the Englishman's cheek. 

Arthur’s ears tinged pink and he nodded, “yes well…” He sighed and offered Matthew a smile “Of course love” He said turning to return the kiss, standing on his toes to place it on Matthew’s forehead. “Let’s get you home and make some tea then shall we?”

Matthew smiled and nodded, grabbing Arthur's hand as they walked the rest the way both warm.


	2. RusCan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew is high and thinks he’s a Disney princess while Ivan tries to calm him down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also roll to see who gets to be A and who gets to be B. Matthew had a die, and the other person does, who ever's number if higher, is person A ^.^
> 
> so this is how this worked out!

“I want my birds! where are my birds!” Matthew slurred around the gauze in his mouth as Ivan helped him to sit on the couch. He was still pretty out of it from the drugs they gave him while getting his wisdom teeth out… 

“What birds are you talking about?” Ivan asked as he looked around the house. He was fairly certain Matthew only had Kumajiro as a pet…

“The ones-” He spit the gauze out in a puddle of bloodied saliva before sitting back up dazed and drooling, “The ones who help me clean the house! Those birds! oh and my squirrels and bunnies… no one fed them… oh no…” Matthew started to cry, head in his hands as he pulled his legs sleepily up to his chest, leaning against the arm in despair "Bambi I'm sorry! First your mother now no apples and peanut butter.... I'm horrible" He whined.

“What? Matthew what are you-” 

“That’s Princess Matthew to you! I am a Disney princess and i wanna be treated according to my status…” He slurred, eyes still covered and pointing nowhere near where Ivan was standing

“you… you think you are princess?”

“I don’t think! I know! I talk to animals and everything, right Kumajiro?” Matthew demanded of the little white bear.

“Who?”

“Princess canadia!”

“Oh.. when you are high you remember his name…” 

“shuddup! jus' you wait till my prince comes… then you’ll see” Matthew said pouting

Ivan raised an eyebrow and smiled with a chuckle “Well fair princess…” He said gently. “You are have the luck” He walked sweeping down onto one knee infront of Matthew “Your prince has arrived” 

“You’re ma prince?” Matthew said finally looking up dreamily as his head swayed.

“Da, I am. I am your dashing Russian prince. I am here to take you away from evil living room and to the safety of your bed where you can sleep peacefully at long last. there I shall give you true loves kiss.” he purred softly

“sleep sounds nice…” Matthew murmured, eyelids drooping more

“Well than…” Ivan said standing and scooping the smaller man close. “Let’s get you up to safety than.”

“Kay… but can i have my kiss now? I don’t wanna miss it…” He said with a dopey smile.

Ivan looked down at the drooling bloody mouth in front of him cringing a bit before relenting and placing a kiss on his forehead “Ahhh but true love’s kiss wakes up pretty princesses like you… and I think it’s best you sleep for now” 

Matthew snuggled in and nodded “yeah… sleep..” Ivan didn’t even cringe at the bloody mess smearing on his coat, It’s not like it was the first time someone bled on him. Just maybe the most relaxed and happy said bleeding person had been.

He was out before Ivan even managed to get him tucked in. “Good night my fair princess…” He whispered, pushing the blonde curls out of Matthew's face before going down stairs to clean up the mess and figure out something soft for his highness to eat after he slept off the drugs.


	3. GerCan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig helps Matthew study for an exam

“The elbow” Matthew mumbled with his head hidden in his arms on the table

“Matthew… we’re on the heart… what on earth does that have to do with elbows? Are you even trying?” The blonde sounded irritated as he huffed. 

“I’m tired!” Matthew said looking up pouting “And I’m no good at this!” 

Ludwig sighed taking off his glasses “You’re fine at this.. you just get discouraged too easily. You need to study for this exam, it’s important”

Matthew groaned, “You’re right… but… Maybe I shouldn’t have tried to become a doctor…I dunno if I’m cut out for this...” 

Ludwig raised an eyebrow “Do I need to remind you why you decided to go for your medical degree Matthew?” 

Matthew cringed, “no… “ He didn’t need reminding. The haunting images of his people lying broken on the ground in the last world war still haunted his dreams… watching them die while he could do nothing… But it wasn’t just war that pushed him into this desire to get a medical license. 

Two years prior he had been on a hike through his wilderness… just getting back in touch with nature when he stumbled upon an injured hiker… he’d lost a lot of blood, and despite Matthews limited first aid… he’d died before help could arrive. 

Matthew didn’t want that to happen again. He wanted to be able to really help any people in his lands as best he could. So if that meant studying for six hours on his boyfriend's harsh schedules, he would. 

On top of that, If there was even another war, they could use more than one nation who was licensed. Not that anyone would remember he was, but still. And if he and Ludwig were on opposite sides…. The thought made him cringe. It would be helpful to have someone else who could put a fellow nation back together anyways... 

Not to mention… who would put Ludwig back together if he needed it? _Properly_ without leaving grisly scars and half formed organs that came with shotty field work for their kind. Sometimes mess ups would even lead to more painful corrective surgeries for poorly fixed nation's wounded in battle. 

Matthew was suddenly jolted out of his inner thoughts by a voice in his ear “Matthew, you need to at least try and answer the questions” Matthew blushed turning his head towards the other,

Ludwig's chair now right beside his. “r-right…” He looked into the piercing blue eyes “I’ll focus-” He was cut off by a pair of lips against his moving softly. He just had time to melt into it and start kissing back when it was ended, leaving him slightly breathless. 

Ludwig, who was a little pink, picked up his question and answer key folder again. “Positive reinforcement tactics. Every one you get right, will earn that as a reward ja?” 

Matthew blushed smiling a little and nodded “y-yeah okay… That should work..” 

“Very good, now, again… What is the name of the sac around the heart?” He continued looking sternly at the paper.

Matthew thought for a second… “pericardium?”

Ludwig cracked a small smile, turning to face him, drawing close “Correct” He murmured, kissing Matthew again. 

Matthew came out of the exam with more than a few hickys, and a near perfect score.


	4. Romanada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romano and Canada's car breaks down on the way to a meeting

“Stupid piece of shit” Lovino grumbled as he raised the hood on the rental car. All they had left was Audi’s when they had arrived for the meetings that were, of course, held in the fucking hottest part of Alfred's country! “of course one of that German bastards cars would fucking crap out on us in the middle of the fucking desert…” He grumbled. 

“Any news?” Matthew asked as he walked up to the front of the car with a bottle of water. He’d gone to grab them from the cooler in the trunk. He apparently had been more prepared... Lovino had thought he was nuts to want to bring his suit and change there. why waste the time? But now he was seeing the genius behind the shorts and tank top the other wore. 

He tore his eyes away from the now drinking Matthew, watching the water drip from the bottle and land on him, “No, I don’t fucking know anything about this shit." He grumbled narrowing his eyes at the engine "I swear he planned this” 

Matthew frowned leaning against the bumper and handing the second water over when Lovino held his hand out. “You think Alfred rigged the car to stop on the way to the meeting?” They were in Arizona this time, and where as he could see Alfred doing that to Arthur or maybe Ivan… he highly doubted his brother would ever do that to them...

“No! That sausage asshole!” Lovino snapped opening the bottle and splashing himself "shit..." 

“Lovino-” Matthew started with that fucking 'come on, be nice' look,

“I know, alright… I get it. You like his fucking brother so you stand up for him” Lovi started brushing water off his shirt,

“ Well Gilbert's nice-” 

“But his fucking cars! They’re shit! Couldn’ta had a fiat or something… no.. just stupid German cars” He grumbled. Matthew sighed, leaning forward, his elbows braced against his knees as he waited for Lovino to stop his grumbled rant. Lovino finally stopped, slamming the hood in frustration and a silence followed. Neither knowing what to say. 

About five minutes of silence and the sounds of vultures circling (probably waiting to eat them with Lovino's fucking luck), Matthew offered a small impish smile. “You know…" Lovino rolled his head to look over. "With our brothers, I doubt many people would notice us not there…” Matthew said taking another drink.

“Great! So we just get to die on the side of the road. How comforting. Thanks a bunch” Romano groaned slipping down to shit in front of the car on the dirt. he glared at the bottle that hung in his hands, thinking about how much it sucked until Matthew's face appeared smiling. The blonde kneeling on the dusty road side in front of him. 

“No… Lovi… I mean~” He leaned forward nipping at the other Nations ear “No one… will notice when we aren’t there…” He purred suggestively, running a hand up the Italian's thigh. 

Lovino, blushed, looking over Matthew's exposed skin, a hand going to his waist. But then he looked up at the clear blue sky and groaned in a desperate way, how badly he wanted to give into that...“We’ll get sunburn if we do that shit out here Matthew.” He said frowning.

Matthew pulled back, standing up and chuckled. he dusted his knees off and putt a hand out to help pull Lovino to his feet. The brunette took it, and stood in front of him, blushing more when Matthew got close to him, arms wrapping around his neck and and walking backwards, leading Lovino around the car “There is a back seat~” 

Matthew reached behind him opening the door and sitting down on it, legs still outside the door, spreading wide in an inviting way as he smirked, a slight blush over his cheeks "Come help me violate the back seat of one of Ludwig’s cars?” He asked wickedly 

Lovino raised an eyebrow then smirked, moving to duck down, Pushing Matthew giggling against the back seat. dipping down to nip at his neck and draw out a lustful sigh, “How could I say no to that?” he purred.

Best meeting ever.


	5. Canada/denmark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthias tries to surprise Matthew with pancakes and it goes horribly wrong

Matthew woke up to the smell of coffee, the mid morning sun stretching across his bed...a loud yell of surprise from down stairs that had him bolting out of bed. What had the dane done now?! 

He was fairly use to loud crashes, yelps, laughter… basically any sound amplified from Matthias. But all the same it made him run, flying out of the bedroom in only his boxers and down the stairs turning into the kitchen and-

“Oh maple…. what did you do…” Matthew looked wide eyed everywhere. The cupboards, the fridge, counters, sink, floor, his dog Kuma and all right down to Matthias himself. Every inch of everything dripping in off-white goo that, from the smell of it, was pancake batter. 

“I uh… breakfast in bed! I was just great enough to get up and make it, but I think the mixer is broken or something cause it went really fast!” Matthias said with a laugh. 

Matthew was still slack jawed as he looked around the kitchen “Matth..!” He started, cutting off as he decided what to point out. 

a. that according to the clock, Matthew wouldn’t be up for another three hours anyway.  
b. Pancake mix is like cement once it dries.  
c. he could of at least CHECKED the mixer to see what setting it was on before putting it in the bowl. 

As he was thinking, Matthias’s smile started to falter, and Matthew felt a stab of guilt. He sighed, putting a hand to his face and taking a deep breath. When he looked back up he gave a tired smile. “Thank you for the thought babe” He said gently. moving across the pariless batter soaked kitchen and, attempting not to touch his boyfriend, stood on his toes to kiss the Danes cheek “It was very sweet of you” 

The smile came back full force as he looked more proud of himself than someone coated head to toe in the mixture should be… but Matthew couldn’t help but brighten at it.

until Kumajiro decided to shake and spray them both with more sticky stuff. 

“Kumajiji!” He squeaked, trying to duck away from it, only succeeding in stumbling into Matthias’s chest and sticking unpleasantly. He shuddered and went to pull away when strong arms went around him and held him in place. “Matthias! This stuff drys like cement… we have to clean up.” He only held tighter

“Does that mean you’ll be stuck to me permanently~” He purred kissing Matthew’s cheek. Matthew chuckled despite himself. 

“Yes, and to the floor, and the cupboards will be stuck shut, not to mention it’s in your hair-” 

“It’s in my hair?!” Matthias exclaimed, “Shit! Matthew, enough playing we gotta clean up!” Matthew blinked as he suddenly was peeled from the other, Matthias’ head under the tap. He looked for a moment before smiling and shaking his head with a chuckle and a sigh. He moved to the cleaning cupboard and got out the mop bucket and some clothes. 

Well, there were worse ways to wake up than getting to see your boyfriend cursing under cold water as he tried to work pancake batter out of his hair. 


End file.
